Frozen Drabbles
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Short little stories of our favorite Frozen characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm **b**ack, I know it's been a while but I haven't been able to get to a computer and yeah. I'm soooooooooo happy with school right now but my mom is disagreeing with me on my class choices for high school, I had to drop orchestra so that I could take ROTC, Choir, and Theater so yay! Anyway these will be just some drabbles for Frozen, some will be modern AU's some will be based off of the movie, the pairings will be Kristanna and Jelsa(Even though Jack Frost is from Rise of the Guardians my friends and I just love that pairing). So on with the drabbles.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be<em>**_**Mine**_

It was a typical morning in Arendelle and as usual the two royal sisters were going through their usual routine, Princess Anna was currently being woken up by her husband Kristoff. "Fiesty Pants wake up," he said. Anna mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to face the other wall."Fine I guess I'll give your Valentines chocolates to our hyperactive children," he said. Anna emediately jumped up.

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed."You don't know how hard it is to get them to settle down," she said. Kristoff chuckled.

"Relax I didn't give them any, yet," he said. Kristoff earned a pillow in his face."I was joking, yeesh," he laughed. The two laughed and got ready.

"Do you think Elsa's up yet?" the Princess asked.

"I bet Jack is having trouble getting her up," the Prince Consort said.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad," Anna stated.

* * *

><p>In the royal chambers of Arendelle's rulers the king was trying, and failing, miserably to get the queen up."Elsa, wake up," he said softly.<p>

"Nooooooooo," she whined. Jack smirked at her childish antics._"Well I guess that's what happens when you don't have a normal childhood,"_ he thought. He heard two sets of giggling and one hushing the other. The king made his way to the door and opened it to find two platinum blonde haired blue eyed children.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asked.

"We wanted to wake mama up," the little boy said. His sister nodded in return.

"Okay on the count of three we all jump on the bed and yell wake up," the king said. The two children nodded and Jack quietly counted."One, two, THREE!" they all ran to the bed and jumped on it.

"WAKE UP" the three yelled.

"AH!" the queen exlaimed. She popped up and noticed the three of them sitting there."Good morning," she said.

"Good mornin mama," the boy said.

"Mama," the girl said. They both smiled up at their mother, and she smiled back. It was mornings like this that Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, wondered how she was able to have such a beautiful family. Her husband and two wonderful children, a son who looked so much like his father and a daughter who looked exactly like her. It's amazing what can happen when you open up to all laughed and got ready for the day, and met up with the others in the dining hall.

"Alvin, don't play with your food, Thalia don't speak with your mouth full," Elsa scolded. Prince Alvin sole heir to the throne of Arendelle immediateley listened to his mother and his sister Princess Thalia kept talking with her cousin Prince Clay like she heard nothing, Princess Nora laughed at her cousins and was quickly reminded by her mother, Princess Anna, that she wasn't much older than Alvin. After breakfeast the royal family spent the day together and the children tired out and were easy to put to bed, the king, queen, princess, and prince consort all lounged in the library talking. Anna finally spoke,

"I think Kristoff and I will retire to bed goodnight Elsa," she said. Elsa and Jack said goodnight and went to their chambers as well. They were getting ready for bed and Elsa spoke,

"I had a great time today."

"I didn't give you your gift yet," Jack responded. He went behind his wife and placed a necklace around her neck.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful," she said. Her husband smiled and she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Be my Valentine?" he asked.

"Forever and always," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines Day everyone hope you liked it, god I can't wait to get out of all this pink. We had spirit week this week for kindness week and today was pink out day and it literally looked like pink threw up on my school. Hoped you guys liked this chapter, until next time ;-)-FrozenSWLoKfan01<strong>


	2. Argument

**Hi guys I'm back I am currently working on my Life in Arendelle fanfic which i'm already writing out. Now I'm so happy I got positive reviews on this story and just a heads up to Thalico-is-awesome no I did not name Thalia after Thalia Grace it is just a coincidence and I've had all the OC names for a long time, so I repeat I did NOT name Thalia after Thalia grace. So in this chapter Anna and Elsa get into a fight and Jack and Kristoff have to help them with apologizing to each other, this is shortly after Alvin was born and Nora would be about 5 months old.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Argument<em>

The peaceful little town of Arendelle was a happy village and was ruled by a kind line of royal blood. The beautiful Queen and kind hearted King were still celebrating over the birth of there first child and the heir to the throne, a beautiful baby boy, Crowned Prince Alvin of Arendelle. The Queen's sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and her husband, Prince Consort Kristoff Bjorgman, was also still in awe over there 5 month old daughter Princess Nora of Arendelle. The two families had different wings of the castle, the King and Queen had the west wing and the Prince and Princess had the east wing, most mornings only one of the wings of the castle was still sleeping peacefully while the other was noisy. The Queen was currently trying to console her son.

"Shhh It's okay, just go back to sleep baby," she said comfortingly. The little babe quieted down but didn't stop crying."Oh Alvin, whats wrong?" she asked. If one were to look closely at the beautiful queen they could tell she had hardly gotten any sleep in the past few weeks, she wondered if it was like this for her sister and her husband when little Nora was born._"What do I do?"_she thought. The queen pondered for a moment and had an idea come into her head, she layed her son down and moved her hands in fluid motions around each other and magic appeared out of thin air! The queen smiled as her son looked up in wonder at the magic before him, and reached up to touch one of the snowflakes."Do you like this little Snowflake?" she asked. The child gurgled in response with wide eyes staring at his mother."I'll take that as a yes," she giggled softly. The young queen sighed as she watched the little Princes eyes flutter closed."Sweet dreams little Prince," she said, kissing the infants forehead. She walked out of the room and back into her room where she quietly slipped under the blankets next to her husband.

"You finally got him to settle down?" the King asked. The queen sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up,"she answered.

"Elsa you know his cries could be heard around most of the castle, I bet even Anna, Kristoff, and Nora faintly heard him crying all the way in the east wing," he said.

"You're right Jack I just, wasn't thinking straight," Elsa said. Jack smiled and hugged her.

"Hey don't worry about it, I know it's been stressful for you the past month, from giving birth to him, to waking up at all hours of the night and morning," he said. Elsa smiled and snuggled in closer to him, Jack was always one of the few people who always felt warm no matter what. They layed there for a few minuets and Elsa almost fell back asleep when the main servant, Kai, came and woke them for their daily duties. The queen reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day, before they went down to eat they checked in on their son who was sound asleep."You know, he's actually cute when he's asleep," Jack said. Elsa laughed a little and playfully nudged him on his shoulder.

"He's cute all the time," she said.

"You're right," he smiled. The king then leaned down to kiss his queen on the lips."Let's go down and eat shall we," he said. Elsa nodded and they headed down to eat.

* * *

><p>The royal family were enjoying their morning meal and talking to one another."So Elsa I was wondering if you and I could go out together into town, just me and you, enjoy the sights, talk to the villagers?" Anna asked. Elsa looked over to her sister and smiled tiredly.<p>

"Oh Anna, I'd love to, but I have to get caught up on my work this morning," she said."Maybe this afternoon?" she said. Anna's face lighted up and she ran over to hug her older sister.

"I'd love that Elsa," she said. After breakfeast the royal family split up to do their work, Kristoff to harvest and sell ice, Anna to take care of her daughter, Jack to meet with the courts, and Elsa to do the paperwork she needed to do to get caught up. Around one Elsa was trying to keep a headache at bay and was almost failing miserably at it, she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in," she said, rubbing her temples. She smiled tiredly at her little sister as she came in with a tray of tea.

"Good afternoon Elsa," she said, pouring a cup for each of them. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence until Anna spoke up. "So Elsa, about this morning, can we go to town today?" she asked. Elsa sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I'm far too tired to do anything," she answered. Anna looked crestfallen.

"Oh, okay maybe some other time then," she said, moving towards the door.

"Anna don't be like this," Elsa said, stopping Anna from walking out the door.

"Be like what?" Anna asked.

"Like I'm the bad guy," her sister answered. Anna looked at her.

"Elsa I'm not saying anything, I just thought that time out of the castle would do us some good, but I understand you have to run a kingdom," she said.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"No, I'm not going to back down this time, you're not running Arendelle alone anymore, you have Jack to help you," she blurted.

"Anna that's not what I mean," Elsa said."We both have families, and I have to be here if Alvin gives the nanny's any trouble so I can calm him down," she finished.

"So now since you have a family of your own you're choosing them over me?" Anna said.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"No I get it, you have to be away from me all the time, fine go back to the West wing I don't care," she spat."At least I'm not the wicked witch of the family," she said. Anna immideately regreted it but didn't want to admit it to her sister, her sister who looked utterly devistated and shocked that she had just called her a witch."Have a nice day, Elsa," she said a little to spitefully. Elsa watched as Anna walked away and slammed the door behind her, and cried.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Elsa and Anna didn't talk or even look at each other, and both Jack and Kristoff noticed it. That evening after dinner they both went to see what was wrong with their wives. "Anna?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked up from playing with Nora to him."What's going on with you and Elsa?" he asked.<p>

"We just had a little argument today that's all," she said.

"It must not have been that little since you guys won't talk or even look at each other," he said not buying her excuse."Seriously Jack and I are worried about you guys," he said. Kristoff noticed Anna had looked down and her shoulders were shaking, he walked over and put his arms around her."Hey It's okay you can tell me," he said.

"I-I yelled a-at her K-Kristoff," she sobbed.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and started crying harder.

"I-I said sh-she spends m-more time w-with Jack a-and Alvin," she said."B-but worst o-of all I-I called her a-a," she added.

"A what? You called her a what?" he asked.

"I called her a Witch Kristoff, a Wicked Witch!"she exclaimed. Kristoff was surprised, sure he'd had to comfort Anna after her and Elsa had had little arguments before, but nothing like this. At the same time Elsa had told Jack about the fight.

"She called you a what?!"he exclaimed.

"She called me a witch Jack, my own sister, calling me a witch," she said. "This is what I've always feared," she finished.

"She has no right to talk to you like that Elsa," he said.

"No Jack," she said."I deserved it, I used to try to spend as much time as possible with her and since I met you we've grown further and further apart," she finished. Jack looked at her and was reminded how wise she had become since they had met, always knowing when she was right or wrong."I have to go apologize to her," she said."I have to go right now," she told him getting up and running towards the East wing of the castle. Meanwhile Anna had realized the same thing and was running towards the West wing when she ran into something and fell to the ground."Anna!" the person said.

"Elsa?!"she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"You first," Anna said.

"Anna, I'm sorry for everything," Elsa said.

"Oh Elsa, you have nothing to be sorry for," she replied.

"No, I do," Elsa said."You were right when you said I was putting my family before you, when i shouldn't have, once again I've put a rift between us, and now I want to make things right," she said. Anna stared at her."I'm sorry I'll do anything to make it up," she apologized.

"It doesn't excuse what I said to you before," Anna said."I know your biggest fear is me thinking you're some kind of monster or witch, but I wasn't thinking earlier, I was just so blinded by my frustration that I got out of hand," she explained."I'm sorry and I'd do anything as well to make it up to you as well," she apologized. Elsa smiled warmly and hugged her little sister.

"I already forgive you," she said. They pulled away and laughed a little at how childish everything seemed earlier."But," Elsa said.

"But what?" Anna asked.

"I guess I've gotten enough done that we could have a sister day tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Oh Elsa, I'd love to," Anna said pulling her sister into another hug. And so the two sisters forgave each other and built their relationship back up to the way it was after the 'Great Thaw'.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow finally done with this chapter, thanks to all who reviewed last time it means so much to me that you enjoy my stories, and remember that when you review you can give me ideas for all my stories. I threw in the Wicked Witch reference because Idina Menzel(Elsa) stared as Elphaba in Wicked on broadway, and my friend who got the part in our school musical of the Wicked Witch of the North by Northwest always likes to mess around with me and says she plays Elphaba so I get mad at her. I play a nerd on the reality cast, the musical is about cinderellas step sisters Magda and Petra who cross over into reality and throw the fairy tale world out of balance and the Woodsman who wants to be a hero in his own story goes after them and falls in love with the main reality character Danica who's running for class president. It's a pretty cool musical if you wanna check it out go to and look up Mirror Image.<strong>

**Well please R&R, until next time- FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	3. Gone but Not Forgotten:Part I

**Hey guy's, wow two chapters in one day I love Spring Break. I'm getting mad at some people because this may be my last spring break until college, stupid assholes. Anyway I've read some ROTG and Frozen crossovers and just some Frozen fanfics where one of the went off to war with one personality and came back with a whole different personality or they came home injured. So in this Anna, Elsa, Jack, and Kristoff had gone to school together and when they graduated war came and Elsa and Jack wanted to do something and enlisted, Jack as an infantryman and Elsa as a pilot. They are gone for a few years and come back at the end of the war and meet with their friends once again, but both of them also notice the changes in everyone's personalities as well as their own. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Gone but Not Forgotten: Part I War Starts, Enlistment, Holiday, and Battles<em>

_September 11th, 2001_

_The day the nation fell into panic, the day we were attacked on our home turf. That was also the day the war started, people thought that they could make a fool out of the greatest nation on earth, that we wouldn't fight back but we did. That day also devestated me and my friends, a lot of us were talking on how long this fight would last. Me and a few of my friends actually ended up enlisting most of us into the Marines, the first ones on scene. I had a lot to live up to, my father North was the best infantryman in his company, and I just happened to be placed in it. I had heard Elsa went in to, she probably has a lot more to live up to since her dad was the best pilot in the First Airborne Division, the Winter Solder. I was so syched when I was issued my stuff, I especially loved getting my dogtags. I loved seeing my name engraved on something I could truly be proud of. Frost, Jackson Overldand, just seeing it made my heart jump. I wonder all the time how Elsa is doing and how Kristoff and Anna's relationship is going. I'll probably find out around Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Winters, Elizabeth Anderson. Just seeing it makes my stomach churn with regret, I never wanted this, I don't even know why I did it. I left Anna and all my friends just because of my family history, just because I wanted my dead parents to be proud of me for once. When the president declared war I knew what I had to do but I never thought I'd be in the same division my father was in, hell I never thought I'd be in the same position that he was in. All I hear from the others is "Where are we going next Lieutenant?" and "Yes Lieutenant Winters," or "Yes m'am" or "No m'am" It's ridiculous. I just want it to go away, I wanna see Anna again and laugh with her. More importantly I want to see Jack. I hope Christmas comes fast enough.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>December 25th, 2001 Three way communication over Skype between Arendelle, New York, USS Ronald Regan, and Bagdhad, Iraq.<em>

Three friends were talking over Skype about their past months away from each other. Anna Winters and her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman were talking with their good friend Jack Frost who was overseas in Bagdhad, Iraq due to the war. They were joking around and laughing when Anna asked, "Have you heard anything from Elsa Jack?"

"No, I might have had her do air support for me or air strikes, but I haven't talked to her at all," he replied. Anna looked down sad, it was Christmas Eve and she hadn't heard from her older sister in over 4 months and was getting worried about her.

"Hey speaking of Elsa, look at this," Kristoff said taking the mouse. He clicked on the incoming call icon and another screen popped up.

"I hope I'm not late," the person said.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" she replied. Anna looked like she was going to cry.

"Elizabeth Anderson Winders what the hell were you thinking!" she yelled at her older sister."You've been gone for 4 months and haven't even wrote once, **4 MONTHS**!" she yelled. Everyone looked at the redhead surprised, especially her sister.

"I'm sorry Anna, but my division has been working non stop, from air cover to air strikes," Elsa answered."But I got a present for you that's coming in the mail, one for both you and Kristoff," she said. Just then there was a knock on Anna's apartment door and Kristoff went to answer it.

"Hey Anna!" he yelled from the door.

"What?" she answered.

"Ask Elsa if she knew it would be here on Christmas Eve," he said. Anna looked at her sister who giggled.

"Go and see what he's talking about and come and show me and Jack," she said. Anna left to go to Kristoff and both Jack and Elsa heard a squeal of delight off screen.

"Oh Elsa, they're adorable!" she yelled. Anna and Kristoff came back into view each holding an object under their arm.

"You got them a dog and cat Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yup, the cats name is Olaf and the shepards name is Sven," she answered.

"How'd you even manage to get them?" Kristoff said looking the puppy over.

"I have a friend in my squad who's parents run the animal shelter in Albany and they said they needed to get rid of them so I got the right amount of money, wired it over, put yours and Anna's names on the adoption papers and sent them from Albany to Arendelle," she explained.

"Oh that was so sweet," Anna said. Jack smiled at the young woman's reaction to her christmas surprise.

"So am I forgiven for not calling you?" Elsa asked her little sister.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and reminised about their childhood.

"Hey I bet Elsa still remembers rising to the top of the drama department freshman year," Jack said.

"Oh she has to," Anna said.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys but I don't remember half of high school," she said. They all laughed.

"Really Elsa you don't remember the musical," Kristoff stated. Elsa shook her head no and laughed a little.

"Well I'm sure I can get something up here," Jack said hitting a pattern of keys on his laptop. Everyone but Elsa laughed as a Youtube video titled **_Arendelle Freshman Defies_ Gravity.**

"Crap, how did I forget this," she groaned.

"Yep," Jack said. He played the video and music started.

GLINDA  
>(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for<br>Once, instead of flying off the handle!  
>I hope you're happy!<br>(sung) I hope you're happy now  
>I hope you're happy how you<br>Hurt your cause forever  
>I hope you think you're clever!<p>

ELPHABA  
>I hope you're happy<br>I hope you're happy, too  
>I hope you're proud how you<br>Would grovel in submission  
>To feed your own ambition<p>

BOTH  
>So though I can't imagine how<br>I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA  
>(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:<br>(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
>What you've worked and waited for<br>You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA  
>(spoken) I know:<br>(sung) But I don't want it -  
>No - I can't want it<br>Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<p>

It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA  
>Can't I make you understand?<br>You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA  
>I'm through accepting limits<br>''cause someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change<br>But till I try, I'll never know!  
>Too long I've been afraid of<br>Losing love I guess I've lost  
>Well, if that's love<br>It comes at much too high a cost!  
>I'd sooner buy<br>Defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye<br>I'm defying gravity  
>And you can't pull me down:<br>(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
>Do: together.<p>

(sung) Unlimited  
>Together we're unlimited<br>Together we'll be the greatest team  
>There's ever been<br>Glinda -  
>Dreams, the way we planned 'em<p>

GLINDA  
>If we work in tandem:<p>

BOTH  
>There's no fight we cannot win<br>Just you and I  
>Defying gravity<br>With you and I  
>Defying gravity<p>

ELPHABA  
>They'll never bring us down!<br>(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
>I hope you're happy<br>Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
>(spoken) You too<br>(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
>I really hope you get it<br>And you don't live to regret it  
>I hope you're happy in the end<br>I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABA  
>So if you care to find me<br>Look to the western sky!  
>As someone told me lately:<br>"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
>And if I'm flying solo<br>At least I'm flying free  
>To those who'd ground me<br>Take a message back from me  
>Tell them how I am<br>Defying gravity  
>I'm flying high<br>Defying gravity  
>And soon I'll match them in renown<br>And nobody in all of Oz  
>No Wizard that there is or was<br>Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA  
>I hope you're happy!<p>

CITIZENS OF OZ  
>Look at her, she's wicked!<br>Get her!

ELPHABA  
>:Bring me down!<p>

CITIZENS OF OZ  
>No one mourns the wicked<br>So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA  
>Ahhh!<p>

CITIZENS OF OZ  
>Down!<p>

"Now I remember, everyone called me Elphaba from sophmore year on," Elsa said.

"Even I sometimes call you that now," Anna said. They were all happy that night laughing and talking, and for once in 4 months everything felt right, felt like there was no war and Jack and Elsa were home with them. Then everything changed.

* * *

><p><em>To my family and friends,<em>

_I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I didn't come home when I was able to, sorry that you never got to say goodbye to me and I never got to say goodbye to you. I will always be with you all, no matter what happens I'll always love you. I hope you all remember the fun times that we shared and I hope you will all know that I'd want you to move on and live your lives to the fullest and not mourn over me too much. Finally the only regret I have is not telling my best friend how I really feel about her. Whoever reads this give the enclosed letter to Lieutenant Elizabeth Winters of the First Airborne Division of the United States Air Force._

_Sincerely,_

_Petty Officer First Class Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost._

_Dear Elsa,_

_I'm sorry that I never got to tell you this in person. We've been best friends since Kindergarten and we were so happy to get into Junior High and get on the Varsity Hockey Team in 8th grade. Ever since we won our first match I felt something more than just friendship. That winter you enchanted me with your smile, you put me in a trance every time you laughed. Even though you played the Wicked Witch you were like the Good Witch to me, every time I heard our classmates say "Here comes Elphaba," my heart fluttered. So I just want you to tell you that I love you, Elsa, with all my heart. I sometimes dreamed of what our life would be, what our family would be like. I'm so sorry that I never got the chance to tell you that I love you in person, so if you're reading this than you must know that I was KIA and that I want you to find the right guy Elizabeth. I would have loved to hear your name as Elizabeth Frost. I will always love you forever and always Elsa._

_Love, _

_Jack Frost._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To my friends and family,<em>**

**_I'm sorry that I never got to tell you all how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that I hardly ever told you all that I love you, that I hardly was seen I just felt that I had so much to live up to and I'm sorry that I hardly socialized with all of you I just wanted to live up to my fathers expectations that I never thought until now to step out of his shadow and live my own life._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Lieutenant First Class Elizabeth "Elsa" Anderson Winters_**

**_To my dearest little sister Anna,_**

**_I wish that I could have seen you one last time, I wished that I had opened my door all the times you knocked. I was so caught up in my own little world that I only thought of myself and not of my own family, I just wanted to make dad proud of me that I was blinded. I wanted you to be proud to call me your sister and not be ashamed of who I am, I wanted everyone to know how brave I was. I guess that I just wanted to protect you instead of you always having to protect me, I wanted to stand up for you not the other way around. I'm so sorry that I left you, just like mom and dad. I love you so much little sister you always were the spark of the family. I love you little spark no matter what happens to me though, live your life and never look back._**

**_Forever your sister,_**

**_Elsa_**

**_Jack,_**

**_If you're reading this you must know from Anna or any of our friends that my last flight was just that. My last. You've always been there for me since Kindergarten you are my closest friend. When we played on the Varsity Hockey Team in 8th grade I felt more of a pull towards you than ever before. I realized what it was freshman year when you gave me flowers after the musical, I realized that I love you. I wish that I could have been able to tell you face to face. I sometimes think of what our lives could've been like if I had told you in person, what our family would look like. I wonder what it would feel like to wake up every morning in your arms and playing with our children. I love you in a way that I can't put it all in words. _**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Elsa._**

* * *

><p><em>July 2013, 12 years into the war.<em>

Jack was scared. Sure he'd been in many firefights but he'd never been the lone survivor of a recon team. It had started as a simple mission, scout the area and if the enemy was there call in the air strike, and end the war."Where did it go wrong?" he asked himself."Damn it Smith," he said. His fellow Marine had taken the opportunity to call in the air strike and had died trying. Jack turned another corner and hid behind a wall he could hear the solder chasing him stop.

"Come out American Dog!" he yelled. Just then Jack heard the roar of jet engines, the enemy cursed and yelled. Jack took that time to come out of his hiding place and fired at the enemy, the man fell to the ground surrounded by his own blood. Jack smiled and then caughed, he looked down and noticed crimson seeping through his abdomen, he started wheezing and fell to his knees.

"Damn it,"he said. "I'm sorry Elsa, don't forget me," he whispered and fell on his back. He looked up and the last thing he saw was one of the jets with flames coming out of it crash on the outskirts of the small town, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elsa smiled, this last air strike would end the war. She'd be able to go home and see Anna again, see Jack and tell him how she feels about him."Alright guys we're approaching the drop zone now, form up tight and be ready to drop the enemies new best friend," she said into her radio.<p>

"Yes Lieutenant," one of the pilots said."Let's finally show these fuckers who's boss," he said.

"Easy now Hiccup don't get to excited," another said.

"Aw you do care Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Oh will you to lollygags cut it out," the last pilot said."You two are worse than me own mum and dad," she finished.

"Berk, Scorn, Dunbroch focus," Elsa said.

"Yes Lieutenant," they all said together.

"So Elsa, what do ya plan ta do when you get home?" Dunbroch asked.

"Catch up with my sister and hopefully tell the guy I like that I love him," she responded. "How 'bout you Merida?" she asked.

"Maybe go back to Scotland and catch up with my family, It's been 10 years since I've seen my wee devil brothers," the young Scotty replied.

"I just hope my dad will finally recognize me and be proud of me," Hiccup said.

"Oh Hiccup, he's already proud of you," Astrid said. They all chatted for five minuets until Elsa spoke up.

"Alright squad form up and drop the presents," she told them. They all complied to her orders and they dropped their load, they all cheered until Elsa heard warnings in her cockpit."What the?" she said. Flames burst on the right side of her cockpit coating her arm in fire.**"OW!DAMN!" **she yelled. She could feel the searing pain and knew that her plane was going down, she could faintly hear her squad yelling at her, the last thing she saw was the sand of the desert and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was just the first part of this chapter, don't be surprised if this gets put into a multi-chapter Jelsa fic ;-) I am sooooooooo hyped up on Monster and caffine right now. As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter I am on spring break and I'm spending it with my dad so I have the computer and I hope to update at least once a day. In the second part of this chapter Elsa and Jack return home and recover from their injuries, and find out they suffer from PTSD. How will they react to seeing each other after 12 years at war? How will Anna react to Elsa's injuries. Also when I put Elsa's name as Elizabeth, Elsa is sort of a nickname for Elizabeth so just to clarify, and for those who haven't watched ROTG Jacks real name is Jackson Overland Frost. Until next time- FrozenSWLoKfan01 ;-)<strong>


	4. Gone but Not Forgotten:Part II

**I'm back;-P. So I didn't get to sleep until about 7AM and didn't wake up till like 3PM so I might be up late again tonight watching Netflix, ROTG, Frozen, Brave and writing Fanfiction. So last chapter was all about war experiences and this chapter is about transitioning out of war and starting to deal with PTSD. I have also made these two chapters into a new story that will have more chapters so I will jump from this one to Life in Arendelle and to Solders Heart.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PTSD(POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER):<strong>_

**_Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event._**

**_Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while. But with time and taking care of yourself, such traumatic reactions usually get better. In some cases, though, the symptoms can get worse or last for months or even years. Sometimes they may completely shake up your life. In a case such as this, you may have post-traumatic stress disorder._**

**_Getting treatment as soon as possible after post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms develop may prevent long-term post-traumatic stress disorder._**

* * *

><p><em>Gone but Not Forgotten:Part II War Ends, Heroes, Discharge and Therapy<em>

_August 25th 2013: Arendelle, New York_

It was just a normal day for Anna Winters-Bjorgman as she went to and from work. She got home to see her husband standing at the counter reading the mail, he looked at her when she came through the door. Anna noticed he had a solemn expression on his face instead of hid usual childish grin."Kristoff?" she asked."What's wrong?"

"You got a letter today," he said."From the Air Force," he added. Anna's face lit up.

"Elsa wrote?" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Kristoff answered. Anna's face fell and she slowly made her way over to the counter where Kristoff handed her the letter. She opened it with shaky hands and sat down at the kitchen table.

**To the family of Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Anderson Winters,**

**We regret to inform you of an accident that occured during the last mission that the First Airborne Division went on. Lieutenant Winters plane had suffered colladeral damage and crashed outside the small village that the enemy HQ was located, her squad was bringing an air strike to the 2nd company infantrymen of the United States Marine Corps. There was only one survivor of the company who was injured at the scene, Lieutenant Winters was one of two injured of the mission. She is currently being cared for at the Baghdad air base awaiting a transport back to the United States, she will be at DC Memorial Hospital in Washington, DC on the 3rd of September 2013. When she recovers she will be given full honors, as well as the distinguished service medal, and be regarded as a war hero who ended the war. We are truly sorry for what has happened and hope that her recovery is well taken care of.**

**Sincerely,**

**Department of Veterans Affairs**

Anna dropped the letter on the table and stared at the black words, she didn't even notice when Kristoff came over.

"Are you okay, is she coming home?" he asked. Anna looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"She's coming home," she said. Kristoff smiled a little but knew something else was wrong.

"There's more of a reason she's coming home isn't there," he said. She nodded and her shoulders slumped.

"She was injured, she'll be in DC on the 3rd," she said. Kristoff pulled her into a hug as she sobbed."They said that when she recovers she'll be given full honors and be regarded as one of the heroes of the war," she added.

"Hey that's a plus right?" he asked.

"Well, I guess, but she'll be in bad shape," Anna said."She probably won't wanna see anyone," she added."Not even me," she finished just above a whisper.

"Oh, Anna don't say that, even if she doesn't want to see you, you still have to be there," Kristoff said.

"Why?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Because she needs you now more than ever," he said."She needs your help fitting in again, just like when we were in high school," he told her.

"But that was different, she was a scared, anti-social girl and it was easy to turn it around," Anna said. She stood up and started pacing."Now she's a returning soldier trying to fit back into society, it was hard enough to get her to fit in at school and now! I can't even think of where to start with her..." Kristoff laughed and watched his wife ramble on and on about how hard it would be to help her sister.

"Hey don't worry about it I know you can do it," he stopped her. Anna stopped moving and stared at him for a minute.

"I can?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes, you know why?" he asked.

"Why?"

"'Cause you never give up on Elsa," he told her. Anna smiled and hugged Kristoff.

"You're right Kristoff, I don't give up on Elsa and I can definately do this," she said.

"So she'll be in DC on September 3 rd?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"That's quite the early birthday present then huh," he stated. Anna jerked her head up, and remembered what he was talking about. Her and Elsa were nine months and one week apart, which means that her sister would be here only four months before her birthday, and six months after her own.

"This is going to be hard," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to white all around him, he tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a little cry of pain and fell back on the bed, wait bed? He was confused at where he was. He wanted to know where his company was, then it hit him. The gunfire, explosions, bodies and blood, but the sight he saw that scared him the most was the jet coming down over him. He heard a person come and talk to someone next to him and payed no attention to the voices, but turned when he heard a cry of pain. Who he saw the voice belonged to made his heart stop."Elsa," he whispered. When the nurse was done and left Elsa had her head turned away from him and he noticed little whimpers coming from her."Elsa?" he asked. She must not have heard him so he tried something that could get her attention."Poor Elphaba, why are you so sad? Do you miss Glinda?" he asked. Elsa's whimpers stopped and she very slowly turned her head, her eyes widened when she noticed who was talking to her.<p>

"Jack?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"The one and only," he said. He felt horrible because of how she looked, she was still in her combat gear and she had blood on her face and hands. He wondered whose blood it was but then noticed her right sleeve was missing and put two and two together. The blood was hers, her blood. Elsa's blood."No," he whispered."You couldn't have been the jet that went down over me," he said. He noticed that was maybe the wrong thing to say because Elsa turned her head again."Hey I'm sorry I-I just didn't want to ever see you like this," he apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, it was just colladeral damage, from me and my squad if anyone's at fault it's me, I was flying to low and should have been higher up," she said. A doctor came in and interrupted them to clean and dress Elsa's wounds, Jack couldn't bear hearing her cry so he forced himself off the bed, ignoring to doctors yelling, he went over and took Elsa's left hand and had her look into his eyes.

"Elsa look here, squeeze my hand and focus on me and only me," he said. Elsa, through her tears, nodded and stared at him. When the doctor was done Elsa was exaughsted, Jack went to go back to his bed but something tugged him back.

"Don't go, please," Elsa said."Don't leave me," she added. Jack noticed new tears forming in her eyes, so he nodded and layed down beside her.

"I will never leave you Elsa, I'll always be right here," he said. Elsa sighed and leaned into him careful not to hurt him more than he already was. That night Jack felt that his luck was coming back, but there's a funny thing about luck. It comes and goes at random times.

* * *

><p>The next eight days Anna could hardly sleep. She'd go to bed but wouldn't get any sleep and would often fall asleep watching TV with Kristoff after she got home from work, now here she was waiting at DC Memorial Hospital for her sister to be cleared to come home. Kristoff was sitting by her holding her hand, she kept glancing at the clock every once in a while."Hey, calm down," he told her.<p>

"Okay," she said.

"It'll be okay, trust me," he said. He squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him, he offered her a small smile which she gladly returned.

"Anna? Kristoff?" they heard someone say. They looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Aster?" they asked. He nodded and sat down by them.

"So what brings you here?" Anna asked.

"I'm here for Jack," he answered.

"Jack? Is he okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, well physically at least," Aster said."He might be messed up mentally," he added.

"Why?" Anna asked. Aster took a deep breath and looked at them with sad eyes.

"He watched his whole company get killed," he explained."He watched them die one by one and he was the only one to make it out alive, and he did it by doing the one thing that he's always done," he said. He had to looked down to compose himself, then looked back up."Do you know what that does to someones mind? Let alone a 21 year old kid" he asked. Anna gave him a hug.

"It has to be hard, but you know what?" she asked him.

"What?" Aster replied.

"You have to stay strong for him, be there for him when he's scared," she told him. Aster smiled a little and nodded.

"Aster?" they heard someone ask. They all turned to see a soldier in a wheelchair coming towards them, he had white hair and blue eyes. It was Jack. Aster jumped out of his seat to give his cousin a slight hug, Anna noticed something in Jacks eyes that wasn't there when he left three years ago. Fear.

"It's so good to see you Jacky boy," his cousin said."I missed you," he told him.

"I missed you too," Jack said returning the hug. He looked to Anna and Kristoff and smiled softly at them."Hey guys, long time no see," he said.

"Three years," Kristoff answered. They all chatted for a while until Aster and Jack left, Anna and Kristoff were talking when a voice came to their ears. A voice Anna had longed to hear for three years.

"Anna?" it said. Anna turned her head slowly to see her sister standing there.

"Elsa?" she whispered. Elsa smiled slightly and Anna ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, she heard Elsa give a grunt and felt her right arm flinch from her touch."Sorry! I don't know exactly where you're injured," she apologized and pulled away.

"It's okay," her sister said."I was burned on my right arm," she said lifting her sleeve to reveal the bandages. Anna gasped and looked at the white fabric running up the blondes arm.

"Oh Elsa," Anna said.

"I'm fine Anna, I just wanna go home," she said. Anna agreed with her and they made their way to the car, Kristoff was generous enough to carry Elsa's bag. The ride home Anna tried her best to strike a conversation with her sister but it didn't work, Elsa just sat in the back seat and stare out the window.

"Kristoff," she whispered. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye."I'm worried about her," she said.

"Don't worry Anna," he said."Just give her time, she'll come around," he told her.

"Yeah, but how long will that take?" she asked. He thought for a moment trying to come up with something to say but shrugged, he looked in the rear view mirror at his sister-in-law and sighed.

"Yeah when will that be?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>When Elsa walked into the house she had grown up in she thought it hardly changed, everything was nearly the same as it was when she left three years ago. Anna led her down the hall and to the familiar door she had gone in and out of for 18 years, she ran her hand over the painted letters that spelled out her name. She laughed a little remembering the day her father had painted them on there."A snow queen always should have the most elegant things don't you think Elsa?" he asked as he finished painting the elegant blue letters. She can remember it like it was yesterday when she first looked at that paint. <strong>ELIZABETH<strong>. She remembered trying to write out her name on paper sitting in front of that door.

"We left it just the way you did when you left," Anna said snapping her out of the memory. Anna opened the door and Elsa looked in, and saw Anna told the truth. Her bed was still made like it was that morning she had flew out to San Antonio to start Basic Training. Her dresser was the same as she had left it, even the chest at the foot of her bed hadn't been opened.

"You didn't have to do that Anna," she told her sister.

"No I had to, I'll let you unpack and rest a little, dinners in an hour if you want to join me and Kristoff," Anna said. Elsa nodded a little and watched her sister leave, she went over to her nightstand and stared at the pictures. One was of the varsity hockey team when they had won state her sophmore year of high school, the next was of her, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff senior year just before graduation. The final one was of her parents, she stared at it for a long time and thought about how she had let her father down by being so stupid. Elsa noticed she must have been sitting there for hours because she heard a knock on the door."Elsa?" Anna asked."I brought you dinner, I'll leave it outside your door," she said. Anna walked away and turned the corner, she smiled when she heard her sisters door click open and then close again. Maybe she could get her sister back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>She was falling, fast toward the ground. She didn't have a parachute and wasn't able to stop, she was surprised when she didn't die when she hit the ground. She let out a groan of pain as she pulled herself up. She looked around and noticed she was in the desert with no village in sight."Where am I?" she thought.<em>

_"Elsa," she heard her name. The voice sounded so familiar, she turned in the direction of the voice. She gasped._

_"No, y-you're dead," she said._

_"Elsa you've forgotten me," the man said._

_"No papa, how could I," Elsa stated._

_"You've forgotten what you strive for and who you are and so, forgotten me," he said. Elsa felt her right arm burn and saw it morph into what it was now."You must move on and be who you are," her father said._

_"How?" she asked."How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," she said._

_"Remember who you are, you are the Winter Soldier, a soldier with a Soldiers Heart who understands what they strive for," he said. He was slowly fading and everything was being replaced with familiar sounds._

_"Papa?" she asked. Elsa heard the familiar beeping of warnings and saw the fire burning her arm, but this time her whole squad was down, all of them were falling to the desert. She looked over and saw Anna, Jack and Kristoff laying in the sand surrounded by crimson. She started panicking, then everything went black._

Elsa woke up screaming and crying, she didn't even notice Anna come in."Elsa? Elsa calm down it was just a nightmare, you're home, you're safe," she had said. Elsa looked over to her in terror, Anna pulled her into a tight embrace that she returned. Anna rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried, her eyelids soon began to get heavy and Anna moved her to lay back down. Anna went to move towards the door, but was stopped by a tug on her wrist.

"Anna, I'm scared, I don't want to be alone," Elsa said."Don't leave me," she pleaded. Anna looked down at her older sister and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa," she said."I won't leave you, I promise," she told her as she layed down. Anna held Elsa close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>January 18th, 2014: Arendelle Armed Forces Office<em>

Jack was nervous to say the least, today he was getting discharged and earning all the honors he recieved in the war. As he was getting ready he heard a familiar laugh and turned his head to see Anna, when she moved he saw her. He saw Elsa. She looked different somehow, her normal personality was gone and it was replaced by someone else that he didn't know. She smiled until her sister was out of sight, then slumped in the chair that was nearby and bowed her head. Jack walked over and sat down by her."Do you always have it planned that you look down or in pain when you see me?" he asked her. She looked up at him, he noticed the shadows under her eyes."You okay?" he asked. Elsa looked down and shook her head.

"No," she said."I'm being regarded as a hero and yet I don't feel like one," she explained.

"Why?" he asked. Jack knew the answer, he was feeling the same way. Tired of the flinching every time he heard a pop, tired of the sleepless nights, tired of the nightmares. A hero never flinches when they hear a pop, and never has nightmares so bad that they attack their cousin when he comes to calm them down.

"I have nightmares, I hardly eat anything, and I can't even sit by the fire without reliving the crash," she said."Jack I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost," she told him.

"Then let me help you, I understand what you're going through," Jack said. Elsa looked up at him."I have the same problem, nightmares, scared of loud noises," he said."My own living hell, I cant even go to a football game without freaking out," he told her.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this," she said.

"Nah, that's okay, I just get to see the you nobody understands," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're a scared, fragile, flower," he said."But I know that if given the chance you could bloom and be the most beautiful and strong flower in the garden," he told her.

"How would I get the chance?" she asked."Who would give it to me?"

"I would,' he said. Elsa looked at him."If you let me, starting today I could help you," he told her.

"What could you possibly know about me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could help each other fit in again, we could help each other stop the nightmares, together," Jack explained. Elsa stared at him for a minute and moved a little closer to him, Jack tensed up when she gave him a light embrace.

"Thank you Jack," she said. Jack smiled and returned the embrace, he felt just like he had back in August. Lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with this chapter, I got really emotional writing this and it took me all night to write this. I'm running on like two hours of sleep right now so yeah. I'm sooooooooooooo excited right now I get to go see Divergent tonight XD. So if you want to find out where Jack and Elsa go from here follow my other story Soldiers Heart.-FrozenSWLoKfan01<strong>


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guy's I just want to let you know that on Wedensday I will be going on a trip to Denver, Colorado and will not have my dad's computer to post chapters. I will update as much as I can on all of my stories when I get chapters up, so until I get a computer, Bye bye**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
